


Obsesja

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harrymort - Freeform, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horcruxes, M/M, Obsession, POV Harry Potter, Voldrarry, brak bety, czarne charaktery są zawsze perfekcyjne, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: W chyba wszystkich opowiadaniach to Voldemort ma obsesję na punkcie Harry'ego. A gdyby w tak naprawdę było zupełnie inaczej?





	

Gdy tylko zobaczył Voldemorta, jako Toma Riddle’a w myślodsiewni Dumbledore’a, w jego głowie pojawiły się irytujące myśli. Powracały one każdego dnia, nie pozwalając mu na skupieniu się na lekcjach. Hermiona patrzyła na niego to z dezaprobatą, to ze zmartwieniem, a Ron oczywiście nic nie zauważył. Niedomyślność przyjaciela była czasem wybawieniem.

A to naprawdę nie była jego wina, że Voldemort był diabelnie przystojny, gdy był w jego wieku. Czarne loki, brązowe oczy i ten czarujący uśmiech, który przyprawiał go o drżenie serca. Dlaczego większość złych charakterów wyglądała tak  _ perfekcyjnie _ ?

Po czasie przestało chodzić tylko o wygląd. Inteligencja całkowicie go przesłoniła. Zabawne uwagi i spryt, których był świadkiem we wspomnieniach. Przypomnienie sobie rozmowy z nim na drugim roku. Cóż z tego, że Voldemort nienawidził całego świata, skoro był tak… cóż, gdyby istniały bratnie dusze, Harry byłby pewien, że właśnie swoją odnalazł.

Potter dostał obsesji na punkcie Riddle’a. Dumbledore uśmiechał się na to i mówił „Tak trzymaj, Harry. W końcu znajdziesz sposób, by go pokonać”. A Harry usiłował nie uśmiechać się na tę pomyłkę dyrektora. Już od dawna nie miał zamiaru pokonać Czarnego Pana.  _ Gdyby tylko Dumbledore wiedział… _

Doszło do tego, że Harry (za pozwoleniem dyrektora) wciąż i wciąż oglądał wspomnienia o Tomie. Patrząc na byłego Ślizgona, usiłował wyobrazić sobie, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby byli razem… Dawaj Czarni Panowie razem rządzący światem.

Obsesja trwała cały szósty rok. Pogłębiła się, gdy Harry zrozumiał kim, a raczej czym jest.

_ Horkruks _ — powtarzał sobie. —  _ Jestem  _ jego _ horkruksem. Mam w sobie fragment  _ jego _ duszy. _

Dopiero pod jego koniec, dwa dni przed wyjazdem, Harry postanowił użyć swojej więzi. Musiał się z nim spotkać. Powiedzieć mu o tym, czego się dowiedział. W końcu Riddle nie mógł zabić swojego horkruksa.

_ Voldemorcie _ — powiedział, nie będąc pewnym, czy czarnoksiężnik go słyszy. —  _ Będę jutro w nocy poza barierami, w Zakazanym Lesie. Sam  _ — dodał i pozostawił umysł otwarty, gdyby Lord postanowił odpowiedzieć.

Nic takiego się nie stało, ale mimo to, Potter ruszył do Zakazanego Lasu, podczas gdy wszyscy już spali. Miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, która osłaniała go przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami portretów.

Gdy tylko znalazł się poza barierami, poczuł jak ktoś go chwyta za ramię, odwracając w swoją stronę. Różdżka wbiła mu się w gardło, a czerwone oczy patrzyły na niego z ciekawością i ostrożnością.

— Witaj, Harry — powiedział Voldemort, a Potter poczuł jak jego serce zabiło szybciej. Bynajmniej nie ze strachu. — Cóż takiego się stało, że Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore’a postanowił się ze mną spotkać? Czyżbyś planował się poświęcić?

— Jeślibym to zrobił,  _ Tom _ , straciłbyś coś bardzo cennego. — Harry wyszczerzył zęby po czym wysyczał w mowie węży:

— Przecież nie chcesz zabić swojego horkruksa, prawda?

— Niemożliwe — szepnął Voldemort. — Nie możesz być…

— Mogę i jestem — powiedział Potter. — Zajrzyj do mojego umysłu, jeśli mi nie wierzysz. Zajrzyj we mnie i wyczuj swoją duszę. Wiem, że potrafisz rozpoznać horkruksa.

Opuścił swoje bariery i po chwili poczuł  _ obecność _ . Przepełniała całego jego, a gdy zniknęła, poczuł pustkę.

— Więc… — zaczął, tracąc całą swoją pewność siebie. — Całą sprawę z zabijaniem mamy już za sobą, prawda? — spytał z nadzieją.

Czarny Pan roześmiał się, a był to śmiech bardzo przypominający syk węża.

— Tak, Harry — powiedział, opuszczając różdżkę, która zniknęła w jego rękawie. — Nigdy cię nie zabiję i nie pozwolę by zrobił to ktokolwiek inny. — Mówiąc to, położył mu dłoń u dołu pleców.

Pottera przeszedł dreszcz. Nie wiedział, czy był wywołany przez słowa Riddle’a, czy przez jego dotyk. Nie było to ważne. Tom był tuż przy nim i tylko to się liczyło.

— Mój horkrus — szepnął Voldemort.

— Twój — powiedział Harry, całkowicie szczęśliwy, gdy Voldemort objął go w pasie, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. — Na zawsze. Na całą wieczność — wymruczał, nim się deportowali.

Obsesyjne myśli ucichły. Nareszcie był tam, gdzie powinien.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że Voldemort często u mnie podkreśla, że Harry jest jego, a Potter się z nim drażni. No, ale Potter jest jego i lubi się z nim drażnić! To tak tylko, gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał.  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.  
> Komentarz zawsze mile widziany :)


End file.
